Life Is Beautiful Songfic
by lufflesmattXD
Summary: A songfic with the song 'Life Is Beautiful' by 'Sixx a.m.' Fic about Mello's choice to die. Rated T for basically no reason. I don't own Death Note, or the song.


_A/N: A little one-shot song-fic in the middle of my other fanfiction. :D_

_The song is 'Life Is Beautiful' by 'Sixx am'_

_This is basically about Mello's decision to take his own life._

-----------------------

_You can't quit until you try_

_You can't live until you die_

_You can't learn to tell the truth_

_Until you learn to lie_

Mello tried to scream, but his lungs were so full of smoke that it was impossible. The left side of his face was on fire with pain, pain that ate its way down his neck and over his left shoulder.

The one part of his mind that was unaffected by the pain told him what to do. He could not let his nerves venture down his left arm to let go of the switch, so he used his right hand to flip open his phone.

He knew he didn't have much time left as he keyed in the number, a number he had never used before, but knew off by heart.

He sent the text, and blacked out.

His dreams were black smoke, pain and fire that burned him and did not let him escape or breathe.

_You can't breathe until you choke_

_You gotta laugh when you're the joke_

_There's nothing like a funeral_

_To make you feel alive_

Everything looked so different, a month after Matt rescued him from the burning building. Mello could feel everything that happened, rather than the blur the past two years had been. Everything stood out to him, like he'd been born yesterday was experiencing it all for the first time.

_Just open your eyes_

Mello opened his eyes.

_Just open your eyes_

_And see that life is beautiful_

Life was ugly, Mello knew that much. Especially for people like him, who went against the norm.

And the norm?

Kira

_Will you swear on your life_

Mello swore on his life to avenge L.

_That no-one will cry_

_At my funeral?_

Mello was entrenched in the irony of it all. Kira detested murderers, and so he killed them. Kira was the ultimate hypocrite.

Mello was going to die to preserve life.

Mello would surpass Kira's hypocrisy.

_I know some things that you don't_

_I've done things that you won't_

Near needed Mello's information. His experiences. Would it not serve the God of hypocrisy if Mello teamed up with his hated rival?

_There's nothing like a trail of blood_

_To find your way back home_

Mello was not wanted.

But he was needed, and he counted on that fact.

_I was waiting for my hearse_

_What came next was so much worse_

Mello had seen hell in his lifetime. He'd seen hell in that burning building. He was going to do the right thing – albeit for the wrong reasons.

The number of lives he saved would surpass the number of lives he took.

_It took a funeral_

_To make me feel alive_

Having come so close to death, Mello knew he needed to die.

_Just open your eyes_

_Just open your eyes_

_And see that life is beautiful_

Life was beautiful. So Mello had to end his own.

_Will you swear on your life_

_That no-one will cry_

_At my funeral?_

Would Near accept that Mello had saved the world, or would he continue to deny it?

Denying it would be like killing the man while he slept.

Defying the man while he died.

The drums tolled in Mello's head, announcing his imminent self-destruction. The noise in his mind grew to a terrifying – to someone who had not seen what he had – crescendo, arcing up and then…

Quiet.

_Alive_

_Just open your eyes, just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful_

_Will you swear on your life, that no-one will cry…_

_At_

_My_

_Funeral?_

Mello turned off the engine of the truck, and waited.

Waited for death to come.

_Just open your eyes_

Mello closed his eyes.

_Just open your eyes_

Mello clutched his crucifix.

_And see that life is beautiful_

No going back now.

_Will you swear on your life_

Would he see Matt again? There was nobody left to die for him.

_That no-one will cry_

Would Halle be okay without him? There was nobody left to grieve for him.

_At my funeral?_

Would Near accept that Mello had finally won? There was nobody left to challenge him.

It was so close he couldn't breathe, couldn't think or speak.

When the pain started, spreading through his chest like wildfire, he did not move.

He opened his eyes, as if trying to stare the pain down.

…

Death.

-----------------------

_A/N: yayz for morbid story endings…_

_Did I do okay? This is my first attempt at writing a song-fic, so I tried to make it emotional, and I also tried to match up the words with the tune of the song… try reading while listening to it, near the end. I'm not sure if that worked._

_Sorry, did I just say emotional?_

_Emo is what I meant… :D_


End file.
